


Briller comme une étoile

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: IronFrost [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite scène dans la vie de Tony. Comme quoi une simple séance d'entrainement forcée peut résulter en bien plus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briller comme une étoile

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit one shot que je viens d'écrire en 30 minutes, sur l'image du moment qui était celle-ci : Tony Stark joggant sur un tapis roulant. Bref, petite image, mais petite histoire courte et mignonne. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :) Peut-être vais-je écrire une petite suite, peut-être pas... je verrai si je trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à rattacher à ça.
> 
> Merci aux personnes qui liront et qui laisseront des commentaires :) Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Briller comme une étoile**

Le capuchon par-dessus la tête, bien serré pour ne pas qu'il se rabaisse à cause du vent, des lunettes fumées cachant la moitié de son visage et portant un ensemble de sport tout à fait banal malgré la griffe facilement reconnaissable de Nike, Tony Stark représentait l'image parfaite d'un joggeur expérimenté. Le fil de ses écouteurs blanc sortant de sa veste noire contrastait violemment avec celle-ci et on pouvait presque entendre le ACDC cracher du simple iPod logé dans l'une des poches bien fermées de son chandail.

Tony Stark s'arrêta un instant pour respirer, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude du jogging sur une longue période, puis regarda autour de lui avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau provenant de la bouteille qu'il venait de sortir de son petit sac à dos de sport.

Si ça continuait comme ça, Pepper allait le tuer, certain. Si ce n'était de la puce GPS installé dans son mp3 qui indiquait en temps réel sa position, Tony se serait volontiers enfermé dans le premier fastfood croisé pour dévorer un, voire deux, hamburgers bien juteux, mais le nouveau projet de cette femme dictatrice qu'était la PDG de Stark Industries était très clair : s'il ne courait pas une heure tous les matins, elle demandait à Jarvis de restreinte l'accès à son laboratoire pour la journée, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas été dehors pour s'entraîner.

Alors le voilà, dehors, à souffrir le calvaire de ses nombreuses années à ne pas courir, respirant l'air frais de l'extérieur plus souvent que dans toute sa vie entière, et maudissant Pepper de toutes ses forces.

Tony prit une dernière gorgée d'eau et continua sa course. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes et il serait de retour à la tour des Avengers, où il pourrait s'enfermer dans son labo et ignorer chaque appel de Pepper avec joie.

À bien y penser, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jarvis écoutait Pepper plus que lui, son créateur, mais il supposa que les menaces de son ex-copine devaient être assez convaincantes pour qu'il obéisse. Et puis, depuis qu'il avait commencé ce projet, Tony avait déjà perdu cinq kilos, ce qui était pas mal pour quinze séances de course…

/…/

_Trois mois plus tard_

La neige de janvier rendait complètement impossible le jogging à l'extérieur. Tony se dirigea alors vers sa salle d'entrainement au deuxième étage du penthouse, déverrouilla la porte teintée par son code privé et entra.

\- Jarvis, musique s'il te plait.

\- Oui monsieur.

De la musique surgit alors des haut-parleurs situés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Tony s'installa devant l'un des trois tapis de course de l'endroit, grimpa de chaque côté puis démarra l'appareil, augmentant rapidement la vitesse jusqu'à ce que le tapis lui impose un rythme de dix kilomètres à l'heure. Il sautilla alors pour s'installer sur le tapis et commença à courir en regardant droit devant, où se trouvait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la ville de New York.

Il courut quelques instants à un bon rythme, pensant à diverses choses tout en s'entraînant, notamment au prochain gadget qu'il avait prévu de créer dans son laboratoire, directement après la séance d'entrainement du matin.

\- Tu t'entraines à fuir, Stark?

Tony sursauta violemment et manqua se faire propulser par le tapis mais il provoqua l'arrêt d'urgence et se prit violemment le panneau de contrôle de l'appareil en plein ventre. Reprenant son souffle, il tourna légèrement la tête, le visage rouge, et regarda l'intrus avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors? demanda à nouveau l'intrus.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne fuis pas,  _Loki_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Stark en descendant du tapis pour faire face au dieu, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en le regardant avec son habituel sourire.

Le dieu s'approcha encore plus. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres entre les deux avant qu'ils ne se touchent. Tony leva légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien, il s'avère que la petite réunion avec Odin et Thor n'était en fait qu'un banal échange de services. Ils avaient besoin de mes connaissances pour enchanter quelques armes… les elfes sont des créatures coriaces et de simples épées asgardiennes ne pouvaient faire l'affaire contre eux. Que veux-tu, je suis indispensable, ajouta-t-il avec un petit ton hautain.

Tony lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule mais Loki retint son poignet avant même qu'il ne puisse l'éloigner. Le dieu le regarda dans les yeux, puis embrassa la paume de sa main doucement, avant de tirer son bras pour poser brusquement ses lèvres contre celles de Tony. L'homme s'abandonna dans l'échange, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Loki puis soupira contre ses lèvres.

\- Et il fallait que tu restes trois mois à Asgard seulement pour enchanter des armes?

\- Trois mois, non. Là-bas ça n'a duré que trois semaines. Et puis, c'était les armes de plus de trois cents hommes, je suis puissant mais quand même… Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Stark, tu t'entraines à fuir là-dessus? demanda-t-il en désignant du regard le tapis.

Tony regarda le tapis, puis Loki, et se mit à rire.

\- Quoi? Tu ne m'as jamais vu m'entrainer là-dessus?

\- Non, je ne m'intéresse que peu à vos engins midgardiens. À Asgard, lorsqu'on veut s'entrainer on se bat contre les autres, nous courrons dehors pour gagner de la vitesse et-

\- Monte là-dessus.

\- Pas question que je monte sur cet… engin, dit Loki en dédaignant du regard le tapis à côté de celui que Tony utilisait auparavant.

\- Loki, arrête de faire l'enfant et monte. Je vais te montrer comment sa fonctionne.

\- Et si je ne veux pas?

\- Tu vas dormir un certain temps sur le divan.

Loki croisa les bras, sembla évaluer la menace puis hocha faiblement la tête. D'un mouvement du poignet il changea ses vêtements, puis monta sur le tapis que Tony désignait.

\- Fais comme moi.

Il monta sur son propre tapis, mit ses pieds de chaque côté de la zone centrale. Loki s'exécuta. Puis Tony démarra le tapis de Loki, le mit à la même vitesse que le sien puis il sautilla sur le tapis tournant et commença à courir.

\- C'est comme ça que tu dois fonctionner avec cet appareil. Essaie, cours sur le tapis.

Loki regarda le tapis tourner à grande vitesse, incertain de si Stark plaisantait, puis fit comme lui et se mit sur le tapis sauf que, pas habitué à une telle chose, Loki vit rapidement le sol se rapprocher, propulsé hors de l'appareil. Il percuta une colonne derrière lui et vit des étoiles pendant les premières secondes.

Devant lui, Stark était plié de rire, ayant arrêté les deux appareils avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Pauvre princesse, tu es tombé de ton tapis, ha ha ha, plaisanta Stark en le regardant.

\- Anthony Stark, si tu ris encore de moi je te promets que je m'en vais à Asgard pour de bon cette fois-ci.

La menace fit cesser automatiquement de rire Tony, qui afficha un visage grave et presque troublé. Tony s'éloigna de Loki, demanda à Jarvis d'éteindre la musique et sortit de la salle sans ajouter un mot, avant de rejoindre son laboratoire.

Loki sentit son cœur se serrer. Il venait de merder et il le savait. Il se releva aussitôt, tenta de maitriser son étourdissement passager et sortit également de la pièce pour courir après son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il le vit enfermé dans son laboratoire, Loki se téléporta à l'intérieur et le regarda.

\- Tony je suis désolé.

\- Pas moi, gronda l'homme. Tu me fais toujours la même chose, j'en ai marre de tes menaces, si tu ne tiens pas plus que ça à… ce qu'il y a entre nous, dit-il en se désignant puis en pointant Loki, … c'est que tu ne dois pas vraiment être sérieux. J'en ai marre. Va-t-en si c'est ce que tu veux.

Loki regarda Tony, luttant visiblement contre l'envie de le frapper, puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha tout de même de l'ingénieur tout en cherchant son regard. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de Tony, il lui prit le menton et releva sa tête pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Il lui tendit alors la main.

\- Ouvre la main Tony, dit-il tout bas à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Tony ouvrit la main, sentit que Loki déposait un petit objet chaud au creux de sa paume puis il enleva sa main avant de s'éloigner légèrement de Tony pour le regarder.

\- Je ne suis pas parti à Asgard pour enchanter des armes, Tony. Je voulais plutôt préparer ce cadeau pour toi. J'ai utilisé trente pierres précieuses différentes pour les incruster dans de l'or pur, afin qu'elle brille comme une étoile pour que tu saches à quel point je tiens à toi. Ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de chose que je fais habituellement Tony, mais je voulais que tu saches jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller. Anthony, j'ai demandé à Frigga et à Odin leur permission pour me lier à toi. Veux-tu être mon partenaire jusqu'à notre mort?

Tony regarda l'objet dans sa main. C'était une belle bague en or qui brillait de diverses couleurs à cause des pierres. Finement sculptée, elle arborait tout de même les couleurs d'Iron Man et celles de Loki mélangées, fin mélange d'or, d'argent, de rouge et de vert. Malgré toute la colère qui l'habitait quelques minutes plus tôt, Tony ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme avant de regarder Loki, dont le regard vert reflétait tout l'espoir qui l'emplissait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, Tony… dit Loki, soudainement hésitant et légèrement blessé par le silence cruel que lui imposait l'humain.

\- Arrête Loki. Bien sûr que j'accepte, espèce de dieu sadique.

Loki fit un immense sourire, prit la bague de la main de Stark et la lui mit à l'annuaire, connaissant cette coutume midgardienne. Il embrassa ensuite l'ingénieur, encore et encore, et rapidement les téléporta loin de l'huile et du métal froid du laboratoire, souhaitant savourer cette toute première nuit entre lui et son fiancé.

Lorsque leur étreinte fut faible et épuisée, entrelacés dans un amas de draps froissés, Loki regarda Tony s'appuyer sur son épaule et embrassant ses cheveux il murmura pour la première fois :

\- Je t'aime Tony, mon futur époux.

* * *

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Mignon ? Affreux ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)


End file.
